The Mysterious Hole
by Mistress-chan
Summary: Three 'normal' Akatsuki otakus decide to play a game of truth or dare, and put their fingers into a mysterious hole in the ceiling of their apartment. What will happen if they get transported to a mysterious dark celler? M for language :DDD enjoy folks! On Haitus!
1. Mr Mysterious

**Chapter 1: Mr Mysterious**

* * *

><p><strong>I just decided to write this cause my sister and I have been pondering the mysterious hole in our ceiling... So, I'm going to have a few freinds to claim disclaim this chapter..**

**Oh, and this is kinda like InuYasha, where Kagome has the magical shrine thingy that transports her to Inuyasha's time. So, in this story, the girl's magical shrineish thing is the hole in Sid's ceiling. And Tobi, Madara, L. Zetsu and D. Zetsu are different people.**

**BEHOLD THE SPINNY WHEEL OF FREINDS!**

**Me: (Spins wheel..)**

**Spinny wheel lands on: Lord Voldemort**

**LV: Merlin's Beard! What the Avada Kedavra are Ninjas? Whatever they are, i shall Ki- **

**Me: NO KILLING MY NINJAS!**

**LV: Fine, Fine, I will not Kill the Ninjas. I SHALL KILL HARRY POTTER! DeidarasAllMineK3 does not own the ninjas except her OCs... Now, I have some wizards to kill!**

**Me: Uh..Lets just leave it at that!**

The three girls tried to hold in their laughter as they hovered around the small black laptop, reading Akatsuki Fanfiction.

"Kisame such an idiot!"

"BUT HE'S BLUE!" Maksuna Hariganime sceeched, jumping up and down.

"Ohohohoho... That Deidara must be scrumptious!" Sidaya Hariganime shouted, causing screams of, "SHUT UP YOU CRAZY BITCH! IT'S 3 IN THE MORING!" To come from the apartment below hers.

"Mmm, And that Sasori! I would SO rape that guy!" Finako Yohaki giggled, picturing very disturbing things about the murderous red head..

"God... Look at this picture of Kisame! Hes so adorable! But that Hidan is SO DAMN SEXY!" Makskimo Hariganime sqeualed, holding up two different pictures.

"Nice. Can't decide, Eh?" Fin said, looking at her best freind.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Sid suddenly yelled.

"And that is? C'mon, Sid, if you make us v-bag posters of Chuck Norris again, I swear, I WILL kill you." **(-_- This actually happened to me. Worst game of truth or dare.. EVER. Thanks a lot, Thief of Always.)**

"No! It's not that.. It's TRUTH OR DARE!" Sid screamed, then proceeded to hum 'Pumped up kicks' and do a jig.

"NOO!" Fin and Max choruses, covering their eyes. (Two reasons why: 1, When they played the game with Sid, she always made them do stupid things, then put those things on youtube, and 2, Sid SERIOUSY couldn't dance.)

"Fine, Fine i won't dance. Jeez."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I'm fresher than a Mo-"

"No No No..."

"Lets get on with the GAMES!"

"Fine, Fine. Draw." Max said, pulling out a black fedora filled with paper.

"Kay!" Fin yelled.

The girls proceded to draw names and picked either truth or dare, and, being the wussies they were, Fin and Max chose truth 10 out of 10 times.

"COME ON! BE A MAN!"

"Uh, not to be rude, Sid, but were girls..."

"Shut up! That's not what I meant. chose dare, or, I WILL post that video on youtube." She rubbed her hands mischeiviously together.

"Uh... The video of Me and Max doing a dncing around..."

"No, The one of us dancing around...NAKED." Max said, shuddering.

"Wellp, You guys were drunk, what more can I say?" Sid had an evil glint in her eye.

"Fine, Fine, Max, Draw a name."

Max stuck her hand in the fedora. "Uh, Fin. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Fin sighed.

"I dare you to... put your finger in the hole in the ceiling." She said after a few seconds of thinking.

"DUDE THAT'S LAME!" Sid yelled, and got another yell from the guy downstairs.

"So? At least its a dare." Max shrugged.

"Whatever." Fin proceeded to make Sid get on her hands and knees, and made Max stand on Sid, then climbed up the tower of sisters.

"BITCH! THATS MY BOOB!" Max shouted as Fin stepped on her chest.

"MAX! STFU!" Sid screamed.

".."

"Inserting finger into hole." Fin called, her finger lingering outside of the hole.

"You don't know how awkward that sounds." Sid replied, causing Max to almost fall from laughing.

Then, Their whole world turned to black.

~~MEANWHILE~~

Pein glared up at the three prisoners flying throught the air.

"_**Why are you here? In Ame?**_"

The three cowered in fear, when they hit the ground.

These particular three were: The sage Jiraya, Kankuro of Suna, and The Mizukage Mei.

"N-Nagato. Why?" Jiraya wailed.

_**"Why what? You knew that from the moment that man killed Yahiko, That i wanted peace. And I WILL GET IT!"**_

"You mean, your doing this for peace?" Kankuro asked.

_**"Yeah."**_

"Whatever. I'll kill you, and then leave."

"Kankuro, calm down, my boy. Let's just sit here and ravish the fact that we are in the presence of the almighty Mizukage."

"DUDE. CHILL OUT."

_**"You three, What unusual guests. Very...Random."**_

"Tch. AHH HOLY $h!+!" Kankuro screamed, as he was flung into the air.

"Hold on!" Mei grabbed at the crack int the ceiling, Then grabbed Kankuro's collar. Kankuro, in turn, grabbed onto Jiraya.

The three dangled there for a minute, then dissappeared.

_**"WHAT THE HELL?"**_

"Where the hell are we?" Fin asked, rubbing her head.

"I dunno. But, that guy's kinda hot." Sid replied, checking to see if they were at Jared Leto's house.

"AHH! MY BOOB!" Max screamed, clutching her chest. "I think you fell on it!"

"Sorry." Fin mumbled, then jumped up.

"HIYA! My names Sid!"

"Fin!"

"Max!"

_**"What kind of names are those?"** _He asked, blankly staring at the three strange girls.

"The Japanese kind? Oh, Do you know where we are?" Fin asked.

_**"Amegakure?"**_

"Oh... Thats in Old school Japan, though." Sid stated.

_**"Old school?"**_

"Yeah, Like 1400's." Fin said, thinking.

_**"But... It's only the year 1376..."** _The man said, confusion crossing his face.

"Nani?"

_**"Just kidding. It's the year... Uh, Lets see... last year was 2011.. So this year is.. 2012! DUH."**_

"Soo, how'd we get here?" Sid asked.

_**"How the hell should I know?"** _He shrugged.

"Oh. Well... this place is dark." Max grinned cheekily. "You need to invest in light bulbs."

_**"It's a**_** dungeon." **He stated, in a deadpan.

"Oh..." Max laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Well, If you'll show us to somewhere else that is not dark and scary, then i will be very happy." Fin suggested slyly.

"Oh. Yeah! creepy guy, what is your name?" Sid asked, looking at the man strangely.

**_"Leader-Sama."_ **He replied.

"Sure, Sure, Leader-Sama."

"Could you show us somewhere, then, Leader-Sama?"

**_"You three are adorable. How old are you?" _**He sounded pleased as the girls called him what he asked.

"21" Sid said.

"21" Fin wrapped her arm around Sid's.

"19" Max replied glumly.

**_"Follow me."_** Leader led them up a set of stairs, then into a lighter room, and again out of the room to another with 8 different people in it.

Upon seeing those people, the girls nearly cried their eyes out, and or screamed their faces off.

**So.. Thats a wrap! Oh, and the girls don't know its Pein, cuz thier fangirls, and when they find out they nearly die :DD**

**Well, I think thats enough, No? Anywho. If you have any advice, just leave some in a reveiw or a PM! Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Meeting the boys

**Hiya Folks!**

**I'm BACKK! Okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, cuz this is my first chance on a computer.**

**I submit most of my reveiws and PM's on my ipod, but only rarely get my sister's laptop.**

**Kay, I wanna give a shout out to my good freind Erin, AKA XxMoon-SamaxX.. she was my first review for this, and I'm proud.**

**I would also like to say that if anyone wants a character in here, i'll put up a contest at the ending note. Mmkay...**

**Oh, and if your confused, im making the villages islands off of Japan. And the girls are MAJOR anime nerd, but they cant tell who pein is right now, so they aren't freaking the hell out. sorry I havent updated blah blah blah, Just got back to school, blah,blah blah. My teacher is a religious old bitch who won't let any of her students do anything but evil algebra 1 and 2. I mean seriously, I have a life, well not really, but i have a few lovely reveiwers. Oh, Another reason why is because my crazy nutcase of a sister (Ily Beffy) only lets me get on her laptop for a little while. Its the first time ive been on here since my last update lol. **

**_Disclaimmer: If this is FANFICTION for fucks sake, do you think that i would own this? Don't answer. Its rhetorical._**

**Wellp, This should be up by the end of the night. I'll work EXTRA hard to give you a LOONNG chapter. Yupp, Thats how i roll. I have to say something though: Erin! Can you PLEASE update ANY of your stories? 3 Your Wifey-Chan**

**Here we GO!**

_Recap:_

**_"Follow me."_** Pein led them up a set of stairs, then into a lighter room, and again out of the room to another with 8 different people in it.

_End Recap:_

Sid, Max and Finn followed the dark shadow up the stairs and they stopped. They stared at the scene in front of them.

Finn was the first to react. She let out a high-pitched sqeual and tackle-glomped the red headed puppeteer.

"SASORI-KUN!"

"Ghrrrmph!" Itachi groaned from under the short big-boobed girl.

"Finn! Get off of him! You're strangling him!" Sid commanded.

The girls split up. Max and Fin(Dragging Sasori) went looking aroung the mansion.

Sid went looking for Deidara.

XXSplit upxX

"Who the hell are you?" Max recognized the voice. She spun around with hearts in her eyes.

"HHHHIIIIDDDDDAAAANNNNNN!" She screamed, running toward the silver haired man, only to be glomped by a lollipop looking guy.

"HELLO PRETTY GIRL! TOBI-CHAN THINKS YOU'RE PRETTY!"

"HELLO TOBI! MY NAME IS MAX!"

"Tobi is a good boy?"

"Who the hell are they? Our new sluts? I hope they dont charge much.. But then again, we can make them our slaves so they can earn ALOT!" Kakuzu grumbled, adjusting his mask.

"Fuck off.. Yes tobi is a good boy.." she hissed, glaring at Kakuzu and sitting on Tobi's shoulders, petting his head slowly.

XxOn the search for DeidaraxX

"TOBII! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLAY?"

"OH MY GOD... IT'S REALLY HIM.. MY DEIDARA HAS COME FOR ME." Sid threw herself upon the blonde.

"Gah! Who the hell are you? Not that I mind or anything, but why did you just glomp me?"

"Oh, Dei-Kun. I'm Sid! I freaking love you. I-I-I Mean, You're an awesome character."

"Oh? I see. Well. How about i show you my room?"

"I'd be delighted, but you see, I must go greet the other Akatsuki's. I havent talked to Zetsu or Kisame or Konan yet."

"I see."

"Could you help me though?" She grinned devilishly. "I need to use the bathroom."

XXIn The Other RoomxX

"What's up?" Fin asked the stoic puppet.

"Hn." He grunted from under her. she was leaning on his chest, her legs straddling him, Her breasts barely touching him.

"Awwh. Don't be like that."

"Y-Y-you're crushing me."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sasori-Kun!"

"Hn. What is your name, girl?"

"Finn!"

"That's a nice name i guess."

"It's a stupid name. My parents were idiots."

"Were?"

"Oh.. My parents died. In a ... car accident."

"I see."

"Why is everyone saying that? I mean, fuck. Its kinda annoying."

Sasori laughed.

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU JUST LAUGH? IS THE WORLD ENDING?"

Sasori smiled. "Nah. But i have taken a liking to you."

"I feel so special."Fin muttered.

The two walked to the kitchen to share some bacon.

XxElsewherexX

"Has anybody seen my towel? Y'know, the only one with fishes on it? AH! Here it is." Kisame came around the corner with his towel around his neck, no shirt on, and some dark blue boxers. Max drooled.

"K-k-kisame-San! It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Max and you look kinda hot right now." Max yelled, running to the tall man, poking his abs.

"So.. Hard."

"Uh. Okay..."

"Am i bothering you?"

"Uhm. No, i was just startled." She grinned.

"Well, Sorry for startling you. I was a little forward no?"

"I dunno how to respond to that."

"It's okay, Neither do I!"

"So... You like... Chili?" Kisame asked awkwardly.

"Uhh... Sure. Can you show me your room? It'd be TOTALLY awesome!" She looked at him funny, but then beamed.

"Yeah, But can I ask you a question first?" He looked dead serious.

"You just did." She smirked.

"Well, Can I ask two more?"

"Shoot."

"Are you an otaku? Like.. For me? Like you fricking love me? Or are you a 'OMG-KISA-IS-SOO-ADORABLE!'Otaku?"

"A little of both!"She winked.

"It's okay, Buddy. We can be BEST FREINDS!" She said, then let Kisame lead her to his room.

"Yupppp!" Kisame grinned. Sid came running up, dragging Deidara by his wrist.

"Kisa-Kun! Hold this!" She threw Deidara to him, and Deidara was caught in a death grip.

Sid then ran off, trying to find out where Deidara's room was.

"Hmmm..Seiryu... AhAHAH!" she flung open the door and tears welled up in her eyes.

"AWHH! So... BLUE!"

She looked at the Dark Blue painted walls, then the navy carpet and finally, the deep sea blue ceiling with little yellow stars on it. 'Deidara must enjoy this.'

"AHA! I FOUND YOU-YOU CONNIVING LITTLE CU-" Deidara was cut off by Sid kissing him on the cheek.

"Dei-Kun has an awesome room." She said with a small smile.

"T-t-thanks.." He absentmindedly touched his cheek.

"Mhhmmm. Just.. show me your closet!"

"No!" He snapped back into reality.

"Why not?" Sid pleaded.

"Cause.. I have.. stuff.. in there."

"Oh." She blushed, "I understand."

Xx Max,Finn, SidxX

The girls all ended back up in the living room.

"Its 5:30 in the damn morning." Max yawned.

"Naw fucking duh." Sid said dryly.

"damn. I'm motherfucking tired."Fin was snuggling into Sasori's chest.

"Fuck!" Sid banged her head on the hardwood floor.

"Do you always say fuck when you're tired?" Zetsu asked.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" They all yelled at him.

"Sorry, Fuck. Didn't mean to scream."

"Why don't i show you guys to your rooms?"

"Sure, Fuck-nugget."

"Is that even a word?" Kisame asked.

"It fucking is now." Sidd grinned cheekily before she followed Pein to the bedrooms.

**_FFFUUUUUCCCKKK!_ I'm fucking tired :3**

**It's only 11:17 but i got school tomorrow, so, i hope you enjoy :DDD**

**signing off, XxMistressOfPuppetsxX (salutes)**


	3. Contest

**Heh sorry guys lol me, being the dumbass I am totally forgot to give you the contest. I am totally fucking sleepy right now,, and i probably wouldn't have remember if it werent for my wife, and JESUS thanks for reminding me, Erin. Lol.**

**Im such a retard.**

**Okay, heres how it goes:**

**I'll ask who said this? Like 5 times. If you get them right, you give me you're character. **

**And I know you wanna enter the contest erin, so here is your chance Lol**

**Example!**

**Who Said this?**

**"He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man."**

** (lol ikr?)**

**But don't worry, these will probably be easy, and they are from naruto characters, just really random ones that i like (the quotes, not the characters)**

**Who said this?**

**1."_When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again._"**

**2. _"Loneliness...You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."_**

**__3."_The weaker you are the louder you bark."___**

**___4."The explosion of youth!"___**

**___5."Oops, clenched too hard"___**

**_Lol enjoy. There were fun to write lol_**

**_I picked 5 random quotes that i really liked. lol theres your contest!_**


	4. The Raven Haired Otaku

**AN: Lol Its Been awhile :) Okay, since I did My contest last time and Only got ONE repsone for someone different (No, Erin. You don't count) GrimmyRayne, I'll be entering her character, Kirei in this one. Erin will be coming up shortly. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, BTW I went back and changed a few things, Like these are the pairings:**

**Pein-Kirei**

**Itachi-Erin**

**Sasori- Fin**

**Kisa/Hidan?-Max**

**Deidara- Sid**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN MOTHERFUCKING NARUTO! FUCK!**

**Proceed:**

Kirei sighed as she carried the large basket across the floor of her basement. The girls had been missing for two days and nobody had yet figured out how one minute they were there, and the next, they just disappeared.. Kirei decided to not think about it, I mean, they were bound to show up sometime, right?

Getting back to the task at hand, Kirei held the large basket in front of her, shielding the ground from her view. She didn't see the split in the floor...

As she tripped, she cried out, expecting to get some bruises, but she never hit the floor.

Kirei landed on something soft and warm.

"What the hell?" She muttered, feeling around in the darkness. "Where am I? Fuck."

_**"NOT ANOTHER ONE! GOD DAMMIT!"**_

"Oh.. Thats a person.." she giggled, standing up and fixing herself.

**_"Do you mind?" _**The person asked.

She then realized that she was standing on the person.

"Hey.. Um.. Have you seen 3 girls? All really wierd, Pretty, and the shortest is probably retarded?" She asked, trying to see in the dim light of the cellar.

**_"You know the girls?" _**Pein's eyes widened in shock.

"BFF's 3 years running!" She bragged, puffing out her chest.

_**"Shall we go meet them, then?"**_

"I guess, I mean, I can't see a damn thing."

_**"Follow."**_

"Hey, Shadow guy? What's you name?"

_**"What is your name, Girl with tri-colored hair?"**_

"Hey... I asked first.. But My names Kirei. And My hair is not tri-colored!"

"KIREI!" Finn tackled the girl.

"REI?" Sid sat on Finn

"KI-Chann!"Max finished the 'dog-pile-on-kirei' by cannonballing into the mass of arms and legs.

"FUCK! Ouch! Sid, Stop biting me." Kirei commanded.

"Sorry, Heh.." The girl's sweat dropped, then the three lunatics were pulled off the Raven.

"OH. MY. PEIN. IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?" Kirei said, pointing to the Red Head that was holding Fin, Who were standing next to the blonde holding Sid.

"Nani?" Sasori had time to yell before he was brutally thrown to the ground.

"OHH MYY PEEEIIINN!" She caught a glimpse of something shiny and orange, so she pulled it out of the corner. "I'm In love!"

"You act like a deranged crackhead." Sid commented dryly.

"I bet that was your reaction to Deidara!" Kirei paused her obsessive hugging.

"N-No!"

"The stutter never lies!"

"But the stutter-er does!" Someone yelled across the room.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Guess Who?" Came a sweet, melodic voice.

The guys' eyes widened.

"ERIN AND KONAN ARE HERE!" They all yelled, except for Kirei

"YAY!" Tobi screamed, running to the door and slinging it open.

There stood two chicks, One with dark blue hair and one with black hair with deep purple streaks.

"Ohayo, Girls!"

"Who is this ferociously hugging leader-sama?"

"Oh.. My best friend, Kirei. Kirei, meet Konan-San and Erin-San."

"Hey." Konan nodded.

"Hiya." Erin grinned and gave Kirei a thumbs-up.

"So.. Anyone like... Bacon?"

"Hell Yeah." Everyone replied simultaneously.

"Who's hungry?"

"ME!" Everone but the two newly arrived kunoichis yelled.

"Let's get cooking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enter Funny Line-Break Joke :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kitchen was covered in many different type of food. It ranged from Egg Rolls to Fried chicken, and there was even Jello.

The girls were waiting on their last entree (Asparagus wrapped in bacon) to finish baking, so then they could dig in.

When the timer finally dinged, the girls raced to pull it out, Fin burning her hand in the process.

"FUU-"

A chorus of "Loser.","You fail" and "Epic Fail" sounded from the dining room as the three girls stifled their laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FOOD!" The whole house chorused as they all gazed at the table stacked high with food.

"THIS. IS. AMAZING!" Erin called out from the end of the table, Sitting back and rubbing her stomach.

She had chocolate on her face, a chicken bone sticking in her hair and her legs were propped up on the table.

"Thanks! I'm in cullinary school!" Kirei laughed.

Everyone had finished their food, but didn't notice Itachi's head start to sag.

Itachi's head snapped up, and his red eyes locked with deep purple ones.

"Ah, Erin... It's nice to see you too."

She nodded, and he tried to move his arms," Why am I tied up?"

"...Reasons."

He looked at her oddly.

She started kissing him and trying to rip is clothes off.

He tried pushing her away, not out of disgust, but this wasn't really Erin.

"...Please stop." He said, putting his hand on her face and shoving it away.

"But, Ita-Kun! Don't you love me?"

"..No. Please go away."

Erin's face changed into that of a fangirl. and she screamed loudly,"GIRL'S! ATTACK!"

There was an upsurge of female, all chanting "ITACHI! ITACHI!" and Itachi screamed in a loud girly voice, "PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

"PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" Itachi screamed like a little girl.

Erin jumped up and shook Itachi awake. His head was on his plate.

He lifted his head, mashed potatoes were in his hair, bacon bits on his forehead.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, shoving her away.

"What?"

"I said, I don't like you. I don't know who you are, but you are NOT Erin. I would know."

"Itachi, You jerk. I AM Erin."

"No you're not."

"You... You IDOIT!" She growled, punching him and sending him across the room, breaking through the wall and landing in the living room, right on Fin.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked, as Erin trudged up the stairs and dissappeared from sight. A few seconds later there was a SLAM! and muffled screaming.

"I.. I don't know." The confused Uchiha said, shaking his head.

"Girls, Meet in 5.. Erin's room. Ice Cream, Chick Flicks, and Purple nail polish. I'll get my hair straighteners and make up kit." Konan said, then went upstairs.

~~~~5 minutes later~~~~

The girls (Except for Kirei) all assembled infront of Erin's room.

"Erin? We're coming in!" Konan called before entering.

The sight they saw, they were NOT expecting.

The room was covered in stuffing. Erin was sitting in the middle of it all, tryong to sew the heads back on.

".. Sorry.. I got mad and ripped the heads off.." She sweat-dropped.

"Here. Let us help.. Max used to rip up all of her stuffed animals all the time."

"Only when mom and dad were fighting." Max protested.

"Still, I had to sew them back together." Sid said, patting her seething little sister on the head.

"It's pretty sad that you have to reach UP to pat your LITTLE sister on the head." Erin giggled.

"She has my dad's genes.. Jeez."

Fin isighed and picked up Erin's phone.

"New Message from.. 'Cameron' Jeez, What is he, your boyfriend?" She handed the phone to Erin.

"No.. I like somebody else." Erin's face burned red.

"What'd he say?" Konan asked, looking over Erin's shoulders.

"What's it to ya?" Fin looked at the blue haired girl.

"Well... He says he wants to come over..." Erin said.

"Is he going to?"

"Jeez, Lonan, Don't piss all over the floor." Sid said, pushing the needle she was holding through the stuffed bear's head.

"Well..?" Konan asked, after calming down a bit.

"Girls, We're gonna have a visitor." Erin said, putting her shirt in her bra.

**Me: Shut up.. I put my phone there too. I rewrote this chapter.. Edited peices her and there.**

**Inner: You spelled pieces wrong. **

**Me: Shut up. ****Okayy... Well, Next Capter is where I add in Ron! Yay! ****Soo, Erin.. Whatcha think? ****Pwease review! I wewl give yuu cookiess!**

**Inner:Maybe :3**

**Me: SHE'S JUST KIDDING! I'll give you cookies.. My inner is just Evil, and like torturing people. Especially my beautiful.. Freinds?**

**Me:*Turns to Akatsuki* You're my freinds, right?**

**Akatsuki Boys: *Everyone is taped up but Konan* (they all nod)**

**Me: Good Boys. (Hands Konan a cookie) Fine, I'll let you all go...**

**Akatsuki: (All Sigh in relief)**

**Inner: ...for like, 30 seconds...**

**Me: Well, This has taken long enough, So Meow, and see ya all later!**


End file.
